worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars Storybook Collection
Cars Storybook Collection is a book. Plot The largest collection of Cars stories published to date, the Storybook Collection includes 18 stories, including revisions of previously-published books. The stories mostly take place between the events of the two movies. "A New Car in Town" by Leigh Stephens is a retelling of Cars, ending with the scene where Lightning and Sally say goodnight outside the Cozy Cone. "A Real Winner" by Leigh Stephens covers the rest of the movie. "A Place to Call Home" by Michelle Poploff is set after Cars. On the way home from the Los Angeles International Speedway, Lightning's new pit crew tells him stories about how their town was built and how they came to settle there. "Racing Days in Radiator Springs" by Michelle Poploff involves the first race at the newly-built Radiator Springs Speedway. The townsfolk are at first overwhelmed by all the new visitors in town, but a cruise puts them at ease. The next day Lightning defeats Gudmund, Emma, Otto, Giovanni and Koji on the track. "Guido's Big Surprise" by Michelle Poploff has Luigi planning a racing-themed surprise party for Guido, who is inexplicably distracted from his work. Only after he discovers a postcard from the forklift's cousin, Guidoni, does he realize he is homesick. With help from everyone else, Luigi changes the party's theme to all things Italian, and Guido overcomes his sadness and feels at home again. "Rumble at the Rust Bucket" is a revision of Tow Truck Trouble, also adapted from Frank Berrios from a story written by Chuck Wilson. In this version, Bubba not only challenges Mater to a track derby, but he agrees to leave Radiator Spring if he loses. "Double Trouble," adapted by Leigh Stephens, is a revision of Crash Course! In this version, Lightning and Mater are upset when Chick Hicks turns on Switcher, his own teammate. Doc Hudson advises Mater to drive backwards, distracting Hicks long enough for Lightning to win. "All's Well at the Wheel Well" by Amy Edgar involves everyone's efforts to assist Sally in renovating the Wheel Well Motel. During a visit to Lizzie's Curio Shop, Lightning is inspired to learn a new stunt to impress the press cars and first tourists at the grand opening. "Deputy Mater" is based on the Mini Adventures toy line. Boost, Wingo and DJ have broken numerous traffic and noise ordinance laws, even running over Red's flowers, and Sheriff deputizes Mater to help keep them in line. Sally, Sarge and Lightning are also named honorary deputies, but it is Mater who faces down the scofflaws on Main Street, giving them a friendly but firm explanation of the rules. The Delinquent Road Hazards feel his requests are reasonable and join him for a can of oil at Flo's. "Lightning in Paradise" is a revision of Fame in the Fast Lane by Lisa Marsoli. Lightning and Sally arrive in Santa Carburera for a race against Chick Hicks, but McQueen is completely ignored while everyone takes notice of Chick's partner Candice, a rookie student from his racing school. Sally notices their opponents are staying up late to party, and doesn't think Candice will be serious competition. The next day, all cameras are focused on Candice, who cheats by blinding Lightning with a reflection of the sun and then a spray of beach sand. Sally races along the sidelines to give him advice, but ultimately McQueen wins when Candice's own fans distract her with their camera flashes, enabling McQueen to pull ahead and win the Silver Tailfin Trophy. "Ramone's Blue Idea", adapted by Annie Auerbach, is a revision of Blue Ramone. "Sarge's New Recruit", adapted by Annie Auerbach, is a revision of Sarge's Boot Camp. "Tag Team", adapted by Christie Webser, is a revision of Lights Out!. "Snow Day" by Frank Berrios. "Kicking Up Dust", adapted by Christie Webster, is a revision of Off-Road Racers! "Team Red", adapted by Lisa Marosi, is a revision of Red's Fire Brigade. "The Big Show" by Wendy Loggia. "Mater's Secret Mission" is a retelling of Cars 2 from Mater's point of view. Characters *Lightning McQueen *Chick Hicks *Strip Weathers *Mack *Sheriff *Mater *Doc Hudson *Sally Carrera *Bessie *Ramone *Red *Fillmore *Luigi *Guido *Frank *Sarge *Flo *Lizzie *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze *Tex Dinoco *Otto Von Fassenbottom *Koji *Emma *Gudmund *Giovanni *Bubba *Tater and Tater Jr. *Switcher *Dexter Hoover *Stanley *Boost *DJ *Wingo *Candice *T.J. Hummer *Stinger *Mia and Tia *El Machismo *Marty *Finn McMissile *Francesco Bernoulli *Mel Dorado *Miles Axlerod *Rod "Torque" Redline *Grem *Acer *Holley Shiftwell *Siddeley *Professor Zündapp *Carla Veloso *Raoul ÇaRoule *Shu Todoroki Trivia *In "A Real Winner," Red is returning home from California with the pit crew, but in the movie he stayed in Radiator Springs with Sally and Lizzie. Category:Books